


Hallucinations

by rhealuc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hallucinations, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealuc/pseuds/rhealuc
Summary: The devil finds himself getting bored in the cage, so he sends a projection of himself up to the surface. In an attempt to cause horrible hallucinations to a close friend of the Winchesters, Lucifer happens to fall in love. That is until him, Michael, and Adam get out of the cage and the devil's older brother gives him a gift he doesn't want.





	1. i

Slumped over, sitting on his favorite seat, which was more of a large rock, Lucifer hacked away at the wooden stake he held in hand to a sharp point. It was necessary down there in the dark maze of the cage to be able to defend yourself against the things lurking in the shadows, and handmade weapons were the only shields the devil, his brother, Michael, and the human soul of Adam had. Of course, in the beginning, at least, Adam was only there for Michael and Lucifer’s entertainment, a punching bag of sorts. Turns out, he was useful and witty, impressive enough to earn a sliver the archangels’ affections.

Currently, the trio were resting in a clearing towards the southeastern border of the pit, and things were starting to get boring. The white winged archangel twisted his head left.  _Pop_. Then to the right.  _Pop_.’ _Ah, that’s better_.’He thought, sullenly, looking up with cool blue eyes at the taunting light above their heads. ’ _Might as well have some fun_.’ A smirk played across his lips before Lucifer projected his grace out through the cage and onto earth. It was a generally easy action to do, but made him utterly unaware of the things going on around his actual body.

 **“Lucifer.”**  Michael, who had, on Adam’s request, taken the form of the young John Winchester, shook the younger celestial being out of his trance.  **“You shouldn’t do that, you may start to intimidate our brothers into not opening the door.”** Adam, who was laying down a few feet away sat up a bit at the mention of getting out, but smacked back down to the ground once the devil replied.

 **“Oh,”** Lucifer chuckled.  **“You think someone’s planning on getting us out? My, my, Michael, I hoped you would have learned by know that no one is coming to get us. We will probably be stuck in here forever.”**  His tone flattened at the end of his sentence as if his own words were stinging him, and his eyes fell back to his stake.

His older brother visibly flinched, along with Adam who was still trying to nap, and retreated away. Satan sat, blonde hair ruffled with dirt and grease, before projecting himself again into the world above. ’ _Let’s find the boys.._.’ He thought, sinking his view inside the bunker, and to his surprise, he found someone new.

* * *

 **“Yuck, that’s disgusting.”**  You laughed, watching Castiel appear back inside the little circle on the floor you and team free will had created. You all had the stupid idea to play truth or dare, and Dean had ordered the poor angel to go get five pounds in White Castle cheese sliders and eat them.  **“I feel bad for Jimmy.”**  You had to admit, the little burgers were good, but also so gross that you didn’t want to devour them at a time where you could see the patty.

Castiel, already having one slider completely stuffed in his mouth, mumbled out,  **“Ay ont mo wha you’re halking about–”**  He rolled his eyes and smiled before swallowing.  **“I don’t know what you’re talking about, these things are delicious.”**

You fake gagged before turning to Sam,  **“Okay, your turn, Moose.”**

 **“Don’t call me that.”**  He mumbled, eye brows furrowed.

 **“Well, you never complain when Crowley does it, are you guys dating now?”** You teased, and earned a disgusted and defiant look from the younger Winchester.

 **“Whatever.”**  He shot back, before thinking a moment.  **“Y/N, truth or da–”**

 **“Dare, let’s do it.”**  You said before Sam could even finish.

 **“Okay.”**  He said, shrugging. It took him a moment to think, his eyes wandering the room as he ventured through the cavities of his mind for a good task to make you do. You just hoped he wouldn’t dare you to clean the linen closet like you said you would almost nine times by now. He nearly jumped from his awkward criss-cross sitting, and a smirk spread across his lips.  **“I dare you to spend ten minutes in the dungeon.”**

You felt a shiver crawl up your spine.  **“Really? That’s like, no, Sam, you know I hate that place.”**

* * *

Lucifer perched his invisible form on one of the library chairs not too far from the group, watching intently. They were all having so much fun while him and his brother were rotting away in the cage. He hated them, ’ _How can they sit idly while me and Michael, and even their brother, Adam, are suffering_.’ He thought, hands clenched into fists. ’ _Maybe I’ll make them suffer too_.’ His gaze rested on Sam, what kind of scary hallucinations could he project from the pit to drive the mountain insane?

’ _But who is this?_ ’ The devil mused, head tilting slightly to the left as he noticed you, laughing alongside the boys and that annoying Castiel. ’ _She’s important to them, maybe more so than they are to one another_.’ And there it was decided.

Lucifer followed you slowly down the large corridor and up the stairs toward the dungeon, he chuckled at the fear visibly written all over your body as you walking through the threshold. You saw the several shelves lining the hallway toward the barrier wall hiding the dark corner. You gulped, and pushed yourself forward and edged the door open. When you walked inside, you ended up stopping in the middle of the devil’s trap painted on the floor, and in an attempt to distract yourself from all the torture contraptions in the cabinets, said aloud,  **“I wonder why they call the thing that catches demons a devil’s trap, when the devil is an angel and can only be caught in holy fire?”**

’ _That is interesting_.’ Lucifer hummed to himself. He had followed and was leaning against the wall to your left, unseen. His vessel’s gray-blue button down and forest green shirt were dirty, as if his visual here was the same is it was in the cage. ’ _This is getting boring. Let’s let the fun begin_.’ His words rolled off of his tongue with a cynical marinade, and a noise like clanking metal sounded behind you.

You whipped around in shock, only to be face to face with a trio of skulls hanging from the ceiling. A muffled scream escaped your lips as your hands flew to cover your mouth. You stumbled backwards a step, eyes closed in fear. Lucifer was hunched over, holding his stomach in a fit of laughter. ’ _Oh, how they get frightened so easily_.’ He thought, wiping away a tear that hadn’t fallen.

* * *

 **“Sam! Dean!”** You yelled, running into the library where the brothers and Castiel had continued the game in your absence. At your panic, all three of them were on their feet in seconds, and the elder Winchester gripped you tight as you ran into his arms.

 **“Y/N, what’s the matter?”** He asked, pulling you away and watching your face with expectancy. Tears were running down your face as the image of the skulls flashed through your mind. Yes, you may be a hunter, but when the memories of that dungeon and dropping heads combined, you were bound to lose a screw.

 **“I was just standing there in the dungeon, and I turn around all of a sudden to see a whole bunch of skulls hanging from the ceiling right above the devil’s trap. I nearly jumped out of my skin.”** You breathed, still gripping Dean’s shirt tight with one hand to reassure yourself he was still there.

Lucifer stalking into the room, a ghostly hand tracing over the wooden table of the library. He traveled through the bookshelves as you told your story, scoffing at the boys’ reactions and chuckling at your comments. ’ _Her actually jumping out of her skin would definitely be funny to see, I’m definitely going to have to keep that in mind for next time_.’ He mused, and in a moment’s thought, flickered open his eyes to the dull gray of the pit.

Over his shoulder, he saw Adam curled on the ground, a soft snore escaping his lips, while Michael was pacing further away, probably keeping watch. The devil rose from rest to meet his brother,  **“Let me take watch, I’m done playing for toady.”**  He said quietly, hoping his brother wouldn’t take hint to the lie, even with the bags under his eyes, the older archangel was very perceptive.

 **“Fine,”**  Michael yawned, and stalked off to slump to the ground a few feet away from Adam. Lucifer watched closely for the next couple of minutes until the rise and fall of both his companions’ chests were slow and even.

* * *

Lucifer looked down into the mouth of each opening into the rest of the maze as he continued his watch, and towards the horizon line of the next curve, fog and mist obscured his view. It was always night in the cage, and at some points, if it wasn’t for astral projection, Lucifer was sure he would forget what they sun looked like. There were no sounds, seeming as if a blackhole was there to steal them. It made the devil uncomfortable. ’ _This is as best a time as any_.’ He thought, and sent himself back tot he bunker.

He found himself standing back in the library, but no one was there. The devil stood there for a moment, unsure whether or not look around or not. He’d only be in this place once, even though he’d heard vague rumors of the Men of Letters. Finally, his legs began to move and he ventured through the big rooms and long corridors, looking for his victim.

After what seemed like ten minutes he stopped in front of a door. It wasn’t different from any door at first glance, a plain wood frame stained a dark mahogany, but if you looked closely, you could see the small etchings of pictures and letters. ’ _This is probably it_.’ Lucifer thought before pushing his way inside, and to his assumption, there you were, reading on your bed. You were too peaceful for satan’s pleasure.

* * *

 _Bang._ You jumped up, dropping your book in your lap as your frantically looked around the room for the source of the noise. Nothing. Your head tilted with confusion, and you uneasily reached for your book again, eyes still focused on the distance. When your hands met the area where the book would’ve been, a warm liquid was what you felt. You reared back, tearing yourself out of bed, only to see everything was in the ordinary when you looked back.

’ _What the hell_.’ You thought, completely unaware of the smirking devil perching in your desk chair only a few feet away.

The rest of the night after that went smoothly, no bumps or rattles as Lucifer decided to simply watch you. His original intention at first of watching you read and sleep and awake again was to learn something to assist in making his hallucinations more believable, but by the time the sun rose, he was entranced by the rise and fall of your chest. ’ _Now, I’m the one thinking what the hell_.’ Lucifer grumbled to himself before taking himself back to the cage.

He was about to open his eyes calmly to the cold wasteland below until a sharp hand yanked his left shoulder back. Lucifer’s icy gaze shot open to see the clearing flooded with ginormous hellhounds. Michael had snatched him out of the way of one’s snapping jaws before bolting off to help Adam, who was struggling on the ground with one not too far off.

 **“Dammit.”** Lucifer breathed before grabbing his stake and diving into the fight. The cage was a frightening place, from the maze all the way to what lived here. The hounds were only the second worst thing to encounter, the first being so bad that not even the devil dared give the creature a name.

The fighting lasted another ten minutes, Michael impaling the last beast in the gut with his own weapon before letting the animal thud to the dirt. His dark brown hair was ruffled, and dark green eyes were hard like stone.  **“What the hell, Lucifer?”**  Michael turned in a heartbeat, advancing on the surprised archangel.  **“You were supposed to be standing guard, someone could have died! But no, you had to go torture the Winchesters because they are that much more important right now!”**

* * *

 **“Sam, what were your hallucinations like when you still remembered your time in the cage with Lucifer and Michael?”** You ventured to ask, keeping your eyes glued to the laptop in front of you as you scrolled through lore. The boys had picked up a hunt and wanted to do the research here at home before they left, and you gladly volunteered to help. It was the perfect excuse to bring up conversation about it with Sam without looking suspicious.

The tall man swallowed, eyes darting your direction before back at his book,  **“Well,”**  He started, then paused, as if he didn’t know what to say. **“It was all so real. As if Lucifer was physically there next to me, I swore I could even feel him somtimes.”**

**“Did you ever hallucinate about things other than Lucifer?”**

**“Not really, I mean a little bit. It was strange, though, all the sounds were always so loud.”** He replied.

You nodded in thanks before exclaiming that the target was most likely a werewolf before retiring from the library and towards your room. It took a while of a walk to get back to your quarters, and it shocked you how much space the entire building had. It was just overwhelming.

* * *

Lucifer had been banned from watch duty, which gave him more time of nothing and boredom, which in turn encouraged him to use astral projection more and more.

He stood in the hallway halfway to your room. It was a dark hall, most of the lights broken or burnt out. For a moment, he expected to be alone like he had been before, forced to wander the house in search of you or the Winchesters, but there you were. You were walking smoothly down the hall, a book in your right hand. To his surprise, Lucifer caught himself watching the way you walked. To be honest, even if he didn’t like humans, in his vessel, he had to say the womanly form did attract to him.

’ _Oh shut up, Lucifer_.’ He muttered to himself and followed you into your room as you crossed through the door. ’ _Now, how about we turn up the fun_.’ Lucifer considered after a while, and leaned against the brick wall to your right as you plopped down on the edge of your bed. At a thought, the archangel made himself a hallucination visible to your eyes.

 **“Hello, _sweetheart_.”**  He said in a voice dripping in venom.


	2. ii

You leapt out of bed and spun around, face twisted with fright, but, to Lucifer’s utter surprise, you relaxed after a moment’s thought. Your eyes were narrowed in suspicion, head cocked to the side, as you reached for the angel blade in your nightstand.  _‘Of course, though, that wouldn’t be any help, he’s an archangel, not an angel.’_ You thought and retracted your hand.  **“How’d you get out of the cage?”**  You said, leaning your weight onto your right leg, arms crossed.

Lucifer was appalled, to say it simply. He expected you to act like Sam had, if not worse, but instead you were asking him a question without a single hint of fear in your expression. He stepped off from the wall, unfolded his own arms, and brought his face only inches away from yours. You held fast, clenching your jaw at the uncomfortable prickle that traveled up your spine.  **“I’m still stuck.”** Lucifer replied in a low and husky voice, making sure to emphasize the harshness of his words more than he needed to.

You blinked as he finished his sentence, taking a step back from the devil before retorting,  **“So what, you’re just a hallucination? I must be going crazy because I don’t think I’ve been to hell to have memories with Satan–”**

 **“ _Lucifer_ ”** He cringed at the false name you used for him. He had always hated the nicknames. He wasn’t evil or pagan, he just made a wrong choice. Your mouth opneed in shock, but no words came out, you thought he would relish in the title according to the way Sam and Dean had always described him.

 **“Okay, _Lucifer_ , how am I having visions of you?”** You asked, part of your subconscious not wanting to know the answer.

 **“Because I saw you with the Winchesters, and I wanted them to watch you lose your marbles so that they could suffer as much as me.”**  The devil said, icy blue eyes focused on the creamy threads of the carpet, voice licking with guilt. Your eyebrows furrowed, and you took a seat on the edge of your bed, surprisingly feeling relaxed enough to do so.

 **“Why do you say _wanted_  instead of  _want_?”**  You finally asked.  **“Did something change your mind?”**

 **“No, I meant to say want.”**  He stuttered out, face screwed up defiantly.  **“Why are you questioning me? I could kill you with a thought-”**  You cut him off by holding up a finger. Lucifer widened his eyes with a frown, a new wave of shock pouring over him. You were just the epitome of confidence before him.

 **“No, actually, you couldn’t. You’re just a hallucination, remember?”**  The words came off of your tongue with a hint of pride as you noticed the devil’s reaction. When he didn’t respond, you continued,  **“Oh, so you’re going to pout now because I hurt your feelings?”**  Lucifer’s frown deepened. Rolling your eyes, you patted on the bed beside you, gesturing the fallen archangel to sit down. He took a heartbeat of hesitation before walking over and settling down on top of the comforter. You found it amusing how he seemed disappointed in the feel of the mattress.  **“What’s the matter?”**

Lucifer sat with his back against the bed frame, legs outstretched and one foot crossed over the other.  **“I can’t really feel this, you know.”**  He murmured, fingers fluffing the blanket on both sides of his hips. The time you were the one frowning. You were surprised as well that the devil had even opened up enough to you in five minutes to say that.

 **“What is it like down there?”** You asked, watching him carefully as he shifted his weight from left to right.

 **“Why should I tell you?”** He mumbled, convincing himself that he didn’t need the sympathy that was scrawled across your face.

 **“Because I’m curious to know.”** You shot back, looking him square in the face in a weak attempt to intimidate him. His cold blue gaze traveled downwards to his lap and he twiddled his fingers together.

 _'Why should i tell her?’_ Lucifer thought to himself from down in the cage, focusing on his filtering grace that was seated next to you.  _'I don’t need anyone else’s sorrow for what has happened, especially from a human.’_  He cringed at the cruelness of his mind’s words and turned to face you, seeing the fierceness in your eyes as they locked with his own.  **“It’s always night.”**  He started, and your gaze immediately softened at his tone. It was so sullen, so solemn, you might as well had been down there with him.  **“And there are beasts, terrifying creatures there to hunt you down every moment of everyday.”**  Lucifer turned away, eyes squeezed shut as images flashed through his memories.

 **“If you’re running all the time, how do you get here?”**  You asked, your inner wonder growing on the topic, while your empathetic heart wanted to fall away from the painful subject.

 **“It’s called astral projection.”** He stated before a small smile emerged across his lips.  **“And why do you think we run?”**

**“We?”**

**“Yeah. Michael, Adam, and I”**  He responded, and you gasped. You hadn’t heard of Sam and Dean’s half brother in a long time.

 **“Adam?”** You blurted out.  **“Adam Milligan?”**  Lucifer nodded slowly, confused, and you nearly jumped off of the bed in joy.  **“Oh my God, Sam and Dean kept telling me that you guys would have tortured hum like you had done with Sam.”**

 **“We did at first.”**  Lucifer admitted, to your internal dismay. **“But now, to be honest, Michael and I are quite fond of the little rugrat.”** You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips. Even though you’d never met the youngest 'Winchester’, you’d heard enough from Sam, and especially Dean, that he had been a sweet guy. You couldn’t wait to tell them that their brother would be okay if they ever managed to get him out. Your eyes traced the lining of the wall to your left as you continued to speak.

**“Do you guys have a lot of free time? I mean, how do you get physically here… What did you call it?”**

**“Astral projection.”**  You heard him say in a matter-of-fact tone.

**“Yeah, that. What is that?”**

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, it was honestly hard for him to explain.  **“Well,”**  He started, watching you stare off into the distance for a moment before he focused back on the fabric of the blanket shyly.  **“Our physical selves are trapped inside the cage, and think of this cage as one with bars that you could fit your arm through, but not your entire body. Astral projection is sending our grace, that normally resides in the realm of spiritual being, into your human dimension.”**  You nodded your head, absorbing the information before turning back to the devil, who continued.  **“So, I’m only here as a visual, but it’s actually me talking, or rather thinking , to you from down below.”**

You sighed, not wanting to believe this was actually happening,  **"So, this isn’t in my head?”**  The archangel blinked in confusion.  **“I’m really talking to Sa–”**  You stopped yourself before he had time to flinch.  **“Lucifer.”**

 **“Yes–”**  He started, but was cut off as his appearance flashed a static white and disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Lucifer’s eyes jolted over, feeling his body tumble from its resting position and hit the ground hard with a thud. His back flattened over his wings with a sore snap and he grunted with pain as a weight came upon his chest. Large ghostly jaws snapped viciously near his throat, and his hands went up just in time to stop the hound from tearing his flesh. The clearing was full of screeching wails, and out of the corner of his eye saw Michael drive a wooden stake into the chest of one of their attackers before turning to face another. The devil clenched his teeth together and with a thrust of force from his arms sent the animal flying off of him. He turned to lay his eyes on Adam, whose disgustingly torn dead body evaporated into mist. _'Great, now we’ll have to go find him.’_ Lucifer thought before a rush of agony from his smallest left wing coaxed a cry from his lips.

With a menacing snarl, Lucifer snapped around and buried his fist deep into the chest of his opponent. A dead set expression was on his face as he pulled back his arm, a small heart dripping black blood now in his grasp as the hellhound slumped awkwardly to the ground, a little white feather stuck between its teeth.

 **“Lucifer.”**  Michael sounded, weaving through bodies to reach his brother, his own silvery wings now stained scarlet. When the devil didn’t respond, besides for watch his hand drop its clotting prize to the dirt did the elder archangel stop his movements to get to him and speak again. **“Lucifer, calm down, we do not need you to blow your top in here again.“**

The devil’s cold blue eyes moved up to rest on Michael, who defensively took a step back, but stopped when he noticed his brother take a deep breath and shake his head in a quick bout to regain his thoughts. **"I’m sorry.”**  Lucifer stuttered out, eyes connecting with his hand coated in dark slime before turning away in guilt and disgust. **“How do you do it, Michael, keep your cool in this wretched place?”**

His brother laughed, **“I had to live in the same house as you for many millenia, my patience has grown.”**  The archangel turned to look further into the loom of one pathway,  **“We should start looking for Adam, he should be reviving soon.”**  Lucifer nodded, and led the way from the clearing and into the maze once again.

* * *

You frowned, sitting alone in your room, staring at the spot where the devil had been, unsure of whether or not to be concerned or relieved. After a heartbeat of hesitation, you pulled yourself off of the bed and walked out into the hall. A couple minutes later, you found yourself in the library. Sam was there, head buried in a book, and when he saw you, he said,  **“What’s the matter, Y/N?”**  You shrugged and slipped into the chair beside him, pulling a blanket that was poorly folded on the other side of the table and draping it over your shoulders. The younger Winchester eyed you closely, deciding if he should press the topic or not, until he finally chose and focused on his work.

You were tempted to tell the tall brown-haired man of your strange hallucinations of the devil, but even hen you weren’t sure if it had been some detailed fantasy you conjured in your mind. _‘It must have been fake. Of all people in the world, why would Satan chose me as victim? Hell, I wasn’t even a victim. He was nice, Satan was nice.’_  You thought inwardly with a huff. Before you could continue your internal debate, Dean sauntered in, only dressed in a soft robe of lavender. You chuckled at the sight of him, genuinely amused at his sloppy grin. **“God, those showers are awesome.”** He said, passing by you and Sam toward the hall that led away to the kitchen. It had been a couple of years since you guys called this place home, and the older of the two boys still bragged about the bathroom as if he were staying in a five-star hotel.

You turned your head to look back at Sam, and you only gasped and nearly jumped out of your seat when you eyes rested upon Lucifer, leaning nonchalantly against a pillar a few feet away. The Winchester snapped his head to you, and you blinked, trying to peel your gaze from the smirking archangel.  **“Y/N, seriously, what is going on with you?”**  He said, closing his book as a signal that he wasn’t going to let it go this time.  **“I know you, and you;re not acting normal.”**

 **“Nothing in our lives is normal, Sam.”**  You muttered,trying to ignore Lucifer as he pushed away from his original position and stalked around to perch himself on the chair to your other side.

 **"You’re right, Y/N, nothing is normal. Especially the crazy archangel Sammy over here can’t see.”**  The devil murmured with an innocent tone tainting his words. You flinched visibly, then silently cursed yourself for doing so because Sam frowned.

 **“I can always go get Dean–”**  He started, but you cut him off with a wave of your hands.

 **“No, no, fine. I’m just, uh, sick.”**  You lied, but the Winchester wasn’t convinced just yet.  **“Yeah, my head hurts a lot, and I feel a bit clammy. Otherwise, I’m fine. Honestly.”**

 **“Okay.”**  He said, reluctantly backing off.  **“Go sleep, maybe it’ll help.”**  You nodded, glancing back over your shoulder to Lucifer, who simply shrugged, smiled, and waved.


	3. iii

The next day, you woke in a drowsy fog. Your memories were blurred, fragmented from a dreamless sleep, and you barely recalled Sam telling you to sleep a few hours before. Why had he suggested you sleep? Your head was buried underneath only a couple layers of sheets, and the room must’ve been dark because your eyes only registered the realm of black. Your body felt heavy and uncomfortable, tangled in the fabric around you, but you couldn’t find the energy to unwrap yourself from its hold. The room felt cold, as if a ghost was wandering the halls of the bunker. You were about to roll your face back into the plush of your pillow until a voice rasped slowly on the other side of the room.

**“You sleep too much.”**

You jumped up out of the bed, nearly tripping on the blankets that had ensnared your foot. When you stood straight up to face the intruding devil, your head spun from the fast movement had you had to reach out and hold the wall to your right for balance. 

 **“Woah, take it easy.”**  His voice was a lot closer, and while it made your skin crawl, it similarly soothed your aching nerves.

 **“Why are you still here?”**  You murmured slowly, moving your head to face him when the lightheaded feeling cleared. 

 **“Because I have nothing better to do, sweetheart.”**  He smiled, icy blue eyes glowing dim in the darkness of the room. You couldn’t see anything but those shining irises.

 **“You could go run rampant in the cage with your brother and Adam, that sounds like a handful enough to me.”**  You retorted, narrowing your own eyes before you pushed passed him and shuffled your way blindly to your dresser. You were still clad in the clothes you were wearing the day before, and you had sweat while you were sleeping. To keep in simply, you felt a little disgusting. You searching through the drawers, pulling out a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a fitted maroon long sleeve. You turned to Lucifer, who was watching you while leaning nonchalantly against the bed frame. 

 **“Turn around.”**  You ordered firmly, and to your surprise, he raised his hands in defense and twisted to face away from you. Your eyes watched him for a moment before you quickly stripped yourself of what you were wearing and tugged on the new outfit. **“Okay.”**  You said, and he pivoted on the ball of his left foot and turned back to face you.

 **“How did you sleep?”**  His question surprised you, and you eyed him suspiciously, but his expression only conveyed honest concern. The devil must’ve seen the gray bugs beneath your usually vividly colorful eyes.

 **“Fine, I suppose.”**  You paused.  **“Actually, I slept horribly.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I don’t know, sandman, you figure it out.”**  You shot back grumpily, eyebrows furrowed, but your gaze softened when you saw him visibly flinch and wisp out of your plane of existence. _‘Stop being a bitch, Y/N,’_  You thought to yourself as you crept out of your room and walked down the hall.  _‘At least he’s gone for now.’_

-

 **“Michael, have you ever cared about humans?”** Lucfier asked slowly, perched effortlessly on a rock nearby his brother. Of course, the devil didn’t have feelings for any human, but he was curious if it was possible for it to happen. Was it normal? His blonde-haired form analyzed the blade in his hands, eyeing the texture of the cut metal.  **“And not in Father’s way of care, but in the way you care about me or Adam.”**

Michael tilted his head, looking away from the ground, trying to catch the devil’s icy blue stare. Lucifer did not budge. The other archangel swayed for a moment, contemplating, silver wings brushing against the ground.  **“Yes, once, I did.”**

**“When, and how?”**

Michael turned away.  **“Long ago, during your first exile in this damned place, I took some time on Earth. I traveled, and met a young woman. She was beautiful, Lucifer, more than you could imagine. Her soul, so pure.”**  A tear rolled down his cheek silently, unseen.  **“But I would not expect you to understand,”**  He clenched his jaw. **“all you wish is to kill them all.”**

Lucifer stood up in a flash, pulling his brother to face him with a strong pull on the shoulder.  **“I would never harm her–”** He stopped himself, just realizing the words he’d let slip from his mouth. **“I would never harm her,”**  He reiterated slowly, more accurately, releasing Michael and looking toward his feet.  **“Because I think I’m falling in love with her.”**

 **“Who?”** His brother asked, his voice tainted with astonishment.

 **“You won’t like it.”**  The fallen archangel chuckled.  **“A companion of the Winchesters. She’s been with them since just after we got stuck back in here.”**

Rolling his dark green eyes, Michael replied, **“Out of all the humans in the world, you go with the one riding backseat in the Impala?”**

 **“I imagine she’s more of a front seat kinda gal.”**  Lucifer joked, and Michael couldn’t stop a smile.

**“Either way, why her and how?”**

**“Like you said, her soul is pure. I can see it radiate around her body when I go up there–”**

**“As a hallucination?”**  Michael barked. **“I told you to stop that, dammit, Lucifer, you don’t even know if what you’re seeing is reality or if you’re making it up in your head! I cannot allow you to go insane, we need you.”**

 **“If I could recall, I’m the one who didn’t go crazy after spending several millenia in this hell-hole!”** The devil shot back, white wings arched behind him in frustration.  **“She’s real! I saw her, I spoke to her, I-I- I know. Don’t rob me of that security.”**

**“I already have.”**

-

It’d been almost two weeks since you had seen Lucifer in your room that night. To be honest, with all the back-to-back hunts the last fourteen days, you’d almost forgotten. At least until Sam mentioned archangels from the backseat of the Impala when the trio were driving back to the bunker.  **“That hunt would have been so much easier if Gabriel had been there like at that Elysium place back during the apocalypse.”**

 **“Too bad that’s where Lucifer ganked him.”** Dean muttered, seeming almost upset.

 **“Did you like Gabriel?”**  You asked, having only heard about him once before.

 **“God, no. He was a pain in the ass–”**  Dean started before being interrupted by Sam.

**“But he was a good pain in the ass.”**

You nodded slowly, thinking of the blonde-haired smart ass who’d invaded your privacy for a straight forty-eight hours. Of course, there’d been times when he was a total prick, I mean, what else do expect from the devil? But at other times, you got lost in the way he spoke. Like he actually had feelings, and a heart, and a somewhat normal sense of humor.

 **“It’d be better if we had Gabriel here.”**  Dean said quietly.  **“I’m starting to think we can’t do this by ourselves, beat the Darkness, Amara.”**

Sam flinched at the mention of Gabriel and the Darkness, like he knew something or felt something neither you or Dean did, but you brushed it off. You realized he was right. All the hunts was a way to distract all of you from the burden that was at hand. None of you had any idea what Amara was capable of, or how to kill her. How do you kill God’s sister? ‘I don’t even think it’s possible.’ You thought solemnly.

Strangely, you missed the constant nagging Lucifer had provided in his time around you. There was something about the way he playfully messed with you that made you believe his intents weren’t malignant.  _‘Y/N, pull yourself together, it’s the devil.’_ You scolded yourself.

-

Today was a lazy day for Lucifer, Michael, and Adam. The previous night, even though it was technically always night, the trio had ran for miles and miles, setting up a false trail for the hounds to follow for at least the next forty-eight hours, cage time. The plan had been Adam’s; work their asses off for a while to get double the time in rest.

The devil was lying flat on his back in the pebbly dirt of a clearing, mostly surrounded by lapping water and mist. His brother and Adam were a few feet away, relaxing in their own ways. He was humming softly, a tune he had heard while wandering the halls of the bunker, trailing after you. He couldn’t recall the name of the song, but it reminded him of you. Right before the run several hours ago, Lucifer had promised Michael that he wouldn’t project himself onto Earth anymore, for all of their sake. 

It hurt him to do so, but part of him tried to say it was for the best. He was an archangel, stuck in a pit in Hell, and had an awful track record, he could not give you what you deserved. _‘She’s a human, Lucifer. Why put all this time into hating them if all your walls fall down the moment you meet one woman?’_  He thought, eyes narrowed, looking up into the darkened sky.  _‘The Darkness will probably end up killing her anyway, knowing how the Winchesters will get themselves and her involved.’_

 **“Boys.”** The voice made Lucifer, and the rest of his group, jump up in alarm, weapons drawn and ready. **“Those aren’t necessary.”**  And in a heartbeat, the blades and spears vanished.

 **“Who are you?”**  Michael stepped forward, silver winged arched behind his back in a  challenging stance, as he stared upon a rather thin man with brown curly hair and a beard.

 **“Michael,”**  Lucifer breathed, recognition flaring in his heart at the sight before him.  **“This is our Father.”**  And He nodded slowly.

 **“I’ve come here because, as you know from the ruckus you made earlier,”** Michael and Lucifer shared a shy look beneath their shock.  **“my sister, Amara, had been released. I need your help to put her back where she belongs before she kills everything we hold dear.”**

And with that, the trio blinked open their eyes to a field. A warm breeze hit Lucifer’s face, and for the first time in many, many decades, he felt powerful again. **“We’re out.”**  He whispered, turning to Michael and Adam who were both experiencing their own epiphany.

 **“What is the time here? Is it different?”**  Adam asked, looking over his shoulder toward the town a few miles away.

 **“Yes,”**  Michael said.  **“It’s been a little over five years since we were locked in the cage, instead of the near thousand years we believed we spent in the cage.”**  Then, the older archangel led Lucifer away. “I want to give you a gift since we’re out and we have our abilities back, brother.”

Lucifer chuckled.  **“Okay, what is it?”**

Michael faced him placed his hand on the back of Lucifer’s neck,  **“You did a myriad of things to yourself in the cage, so many horrible things. You tortured yourself, gave yourself hallucinations of the world outside–”**

**“Michael, please, I didn’t.”**

**“Okay, okay.”**  He sighed, and pushed his forehead against his brother’s.  **“Just don’t scratch at the wall.”**


End file.
